


Never Be

by sherrykat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, like incredibly so, mention of Twenty One Pilots, michael goes to a hair dye shop alot, this is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrykat/pseuds/sherrykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't let the colors fade to grey,"</p><p>Tori may have a slight crush on the guy who goes down to the hair dye shop as often as she does. </p><p>They may have just met at said hair dye shop one day and decided to dye their hair together. </p><p>So maybe the guy returns her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> this is the silliest thing i have ever written, please excuse my brain at 2 am

“Don’t let the colors fade to grey,”

I know that dyeing my hair so often wouldn't end very nicely. I’ve heard the stories of people over-dyeing and having their hair fall out. That would suck. But I really just can’t stop, there’s something about changing colors like a chameleon to fit my mood that has me hooked. 

The guy with multi-colored hair that goes to the hair-dye shop almost as often as I do doesn’t help either. I see him there often, hair color changing as often as the Kardashians find themselves on the news. 

I like him. His hair. I mean I like his hair. Let’s face it, his hair will probably fall out soon too. Hey, maybe he and I could be bald together. 

His name is Michael, and that’s pretty much all I know about him, except that he holds the worlds secret to very vibrant hair colors. You know…I wouldn't mind sharing a bottle of hair dye with him. 

My once pastel pink hair has faded, and it’s high time to re-dye, considering that I’m going to a Twenty One Pilots concert tomorrow. You have no idea how freaking excited I am. I left my apartment, yelling a goodbye to my cat-obsessed roommate Lea as I left. We have an unspoken rule that I won’t speak of her cat obsession, and she won’t mention my obsessive hair dyeing. It’s been working out great so far.It’s a beautiful day really. For doing absolutely nothing. But alas, the hair awaits, and I have no time tomorrow to do it. I walked down the street scowling at the sun. The sun sucks. It makes me sweat.

Walking towards Hair Follicles (the best hair store ever) I almost tripped 3 times and I swear I killed a family of ants. I walked up to the door of Hair Follicles and and pushed it open, causing the fake kitten above the doorway to meow. Kris, the storeowner, grinned as I walked in. 

“Hiya! I see you have found yourself drawn back into the grip of hair dyes.” She cheekily said, and I stuck my tongue out at her. 

“Hello again Kris, yep I’ve got a concert tomorrow, I have to stop procrastinating and dye my hair,” I replied, walking towards the aisles of hair products (I might have been skipping, but that is something only Kris and I will ever know).

15 minutes later I had a bruise on my hip, a newfound hatred for sporks, and three boxes of hair dye with no idea which to use. I heard the tell tale sound of a kitten meowing, and turned to the door. 

Oh frickle-frackle it’s Michael.

“Kris-Mas!!” he yelled, throwing up his hand for a high-five. I tried and failed to hide behind a hair chalk display. Uh, now my other hip is bruised.

“Mike-Ro-Wave!” she giggled, high-fiving him. Michael chuckled, his eyes lighting up. Well he still hasn’t seen me, so maybe I am a ninja after all.

“I have a concert tomorrow and I gotta re-dye, the greens fading.” Michael said, walking towards the neon hair dyes. I looked at the back of his head, and sure enough, the color was getting streaky. 

“Actually, Kris, do you have any ideas for hair colors? I’m not sure what to do.” He said, turning back around. Kris shrugged and then looked in my direction (I think, she could have been looking at the neon hair chalks).

“I have no idea. Tori?” Kris said, finally directing Michael’s attention to me (Yea never mind, she was definitely looking at me). He smiled as he saw me, looking ever so much like the kitten above the doorway. Grimacing, I gave him a small wave.

“Uh… You could do a pastel rainbow? Like, take a few shades and make a pastel galaxy maybe?” I kind of asked yet kind of said, gripping my boxes of dye and giving him a small smile. 

“Totally! I just got a new shipment of pastel dyes!” Kris excitedly said, running around back to get the dyes. Michael walked towards the counter, winking at me. I swear my ovaries are still intact.

“Thanks a lot, that is an awesome idea! Do you know what you’re going to do?” he said, leaning on the counter. I shook my head, gesturing with the boxes.

“Not sure yet, I have blue, violet, and light pink, but I have no idea what to use,” I explained, walking to the counter as well. I instinctively grabbed the for sale item in the for sale item box (it was a thing of superglue. Go figure).

“Hey I have an idea! You should totally do blue on top, then fading to violet, then to pink. Like an Ombre.” He said, standing up to his full height and gesturing to my hair. Frickle fracklebottom how did I not notice how tall he is. 

“Oh yea thanks!” I replied, getting an image in my head. Ohh I’m gonna look like a mermaid. 

“No problem! Also superglue?” he remarked, turning to Kris who had just come back with the dyes. I held back a laugh while placing my dyes on the counter. Michael picked out a few colors as I chatted with Kris then paid for the dye. 

“I have to go do my hair now, I’ll see you guys later!” I said, walking to the door and opening it. 

“Hey wait!” I heard Michael call, and I turned around. 

“I’m not exactly sure how to place the colors, maybe we could dye our hair together? You could help me get the colors in the right place?” He asked, waving the hair dye he had in his hands. 

“Oh! Uh… sure! I could use some help getting the colors placed correctly too,” I said, grinning sort of like the Cheshire cat. I stepped away from the door and resisted to punch the doorway kitten as it meowed. 

“Alright!! Let me pay real quick and then we can go!” He exclaimed, turning back to Kris who was trying to hold back a giggle. 

“What are you laughing about?” he confusedly said (wait is confusedly a word?), getting his change back from Kris as her efforts to hold in the giggles failed. I started laughing with her, which made him slightly bewildered. Ha! When he is confused he looks even more like the freaking door kitten!  
Michael stuck his tongue out at her as he grabbed his shopping bag, and opened the door for us. 

“Bye you guys, remember to stay safe and use gloves!” Kris called as we left. Michael turned to her and made a face through the window. We all cracked up and I let him lead me to his apartment.

Well this day has taken a strange turn.


End file.
